Eiji in Wonderland
by TheSummerDemon
Summary: Eiji bertemu Bunny Mukahi dan terlempar ke sebuah Wonderland, dimana ia bertemu dengan ‘makhlukmakhluk’ aneh dan unik...
1. Chapter 1

**Eiji in Wordenland**

Author: Kai

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland and tenipuri were not mine

Genre: adventure

Rating: G

Summary: Eiji bertemu Bunny Mukahi dan terlempar ke sebuah Wonderland, dimana ia bertemu dengan 'makhluk-makhluk' aneh dan unik...

Dedicated to ry0kiku-chan-san who request an Eiji Fic from me... muuph yah klo hasilnya ga sebagus yang kamu harapkan...

Kikumaru Eiji duduk di bawah naungan sebuah pohon sambil menguap. Dia merasa sangat ngantuk. Saat ini adalah jam istirahat makan siang, dan dia sengaja mencari tempat sepi di taman untuk memakan sendirian obentou-nya. "Hoaahm... pelajaran hari ini sangat membosankan nya... apa aku bolos saja jam berikutnya, ya..."

Eiji merasa kelopak matanya sangat berat dan hampir tak bisa tahan untuk menutupnya, hingga ia melihat ada bayangan objek tidak jelas yang bergerak di dekatnya, yang membuatnya segera membuka matanya.

"Shikusooooooooooo!!!!!!!! Aku hampir telaaaaaaat!!! Kalau aku tidak cepat, ratu hati bisa membunuhku!! Miso power!!!!!!!!!"

Sesosok anak laki-laki berambut merah melesat sambil melompat melewati Eiji. Eiji mengucek matanya. Eh, sepertinya ia kenal anak laki-laki itu, siapa, ya? Uh, ia lupa, tapi lebih tepatnya... siapa dia? Apa dia lagi cosplay? Ia memiliki kuping kelinci dengan ekor bulat menyembul dari celananya yang bermotif kotak-kotak. Dengan wajah gelisah, sedikit-sedikit ia melirik jam saku-nya dan kemudian menghilang dibalik semak-semak pohon.

Eiji tertegun. Anak laki-laki itu menghilang. Ia memicingkan matanya. Anak laki-laki itu tidak terlihat lagi.

Eiji memiringkan kepalanya. Ia menghilang? Bagaimana bisa? Dibalik semak-semak itu 'kan jalan buntu? Lebih tepatnya, Eiji merasa mengenal anak laki-laki itu dan merasakan _Deja Vu_ pernah mengetahui kejadian yang serupa, tapi dimana...

Ah, daripada bingung, kenapa ia tidak mengikuti anak laki-laki itu saja? Siapa tahu dibalik semak-semak itu ada pintu rahasia menuju tempat persembunyian harta karun rahasia...

Hehe, jadi penasaran! Baiklah, akan kuikuti! Toh tak ada ruginya!

Dengan semangat dan melupakan rasa kantuknya, Eiji segera bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menuju semak-semak tempat anak laki-laki bercosplay tadi menghilang. Tanpa diduga, ternyata Eiji menemukan sebuah lubang di sebuah pohon dibalik semak-semak. Eiji melongo ke dalam lubang tersebut. Gelap. Ia berteriak. "Hoiii!!! Ada yang mendengarkuuuuuuuuu????!!!" suaranya bergema dalam kegelapan. "Kelihatannya seram... masuk nggak yaa?" Eiji berpikir hingga tanpa sengaja tangannya yang sedang dalam posisi berlutut terpeleset dan ia terjatuh masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut.

"Hu...huaaaaaaaa!!!! toloooong!!!!!!!!!!!" Eiji terjatuh masuk ke dalam lubang gelap tersebut. "Ba... bagaimana iniiii? Kenapa tidak mendarat-mendarat juga?? Apa ini lubang yang sangat dalam? Aku belum mau matiiiiiiiii!!!!! Aku mau menang pertandingan nasional, mau masuk SMU, punya pacar, jadi petenis nasional... aah, sebentar lagi ulang tahun, kakak janji akan membelikanku sepatu tenis yang kuinginkan!!!! Ayaaaaah, ibuuuuuuuuuuuu, kakaaaaak, Ooishiiiiiiiiii, Fujikooooooooo, Tezukaaaaaaa, darekaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Tolong akuuuuuuu!!!!"

Dan Eiji pun menghilang tertelan lubang yang gelap tesebut...

_-Bersambung- _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pertama saya minta maaf kalau fic ini jadi bersambung itupun masih di adegan yang sangat awal sekali. ****Saya sibuk... ;;excuse;; saya masih kekurangan referensi and sekarang sedang mencari cerita selengkapnya dari Alice in Wonderland. Udah ada gambaran, tapi aku ga inget nama2 karakternya... jadi musti nyari dulu. Klo ada yang punya, boleh sharing dunk, nanti saya kasih fic/fanart sesuai request kamu deh... (uuh, makin numpuk kerjaan... TTTT)**

**Review douzo!!! **

Kai Natsuyou

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© November, 2007 by Kai Natsuyou. All rights reserved.


	2. Chapter2:Jatuh ke dalam lubang misterius

**Eiji in Wordenland**

Author: Kai

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland and tenipuri were not mine

Genre: adventure

Rating: G

Summary: Eiji bertemu Bunny Mukahi dan terlempar ke sebuah Wonderland, dimana ia bertemu dengan 'makhluk-makhluk' aneh dan unik...

**Chapter 2: Jatuh ke dalam lubang misterius**

Eiji terjatuh ke dalam lubang aneh di pohon yang sangat dalam. "Seseorang... tolong aku..." suaranya makin melemah hingga ia lelah berteriak. "Hoi, kenapa aku nggak mendarat-mendarat ya? Udah berapa kilometer sih aku jatuh? Sebenarnya ini lubang apa sih? Uhm..." Eiji mulai memperhatikan sekitarnya. Walau lubang itu gelap, ia bisa melihat beberapa benda seperti tumpukan buku-buku, lemari, kipas angin, rak buku, bola tenis, raket, kaleng minuman, dan benda-benda lain melayang di sekitar Eiji. Karena merasa haus akibat berteriak tadi, Eiji meraih sebuah minuman kaleng bergambar jeruk di dekatnya, namun ternyata kaleng itu kosong. "Mou... aku haus... semoga begitu aku mendarat nanti ada minuman, apapun itu. Sudah berapa puluh menit aku jatuh, ya? Jangan-jangan sudah berjam-jam... nyaa... sebenarnya ini di mana sih? Aah, coba aku bawa gameboyku, tapi kutinggal di kelas... setidaknya 'kan aku bisa menunggu pendaratan sambil main game..."

Tanpa terasa, kaki Eiji mendarat di sebuah permukaan yang agak lembut. Rupanya lubang itu memiliki dasar juga. Tapi sangat gelap. Dimana ini ya?

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya dan Eiji bisa melihat kalau ia ada di sebuah koridor, dan pendaratannya yang cukup lembut itu ternyata adalah sebuah karpet berwarna merah. Di sebelah kiri dan kanan koridor tersebut ada banyak pintu yang semuanya tertutup. Cahaya yang tiba-tiba tadi ternyata adalah cahaya lilin yang menempel di setiap pojok tembok koridor.

"Di mana ini yah? Tempat pendaratan yang aneh. Aah, aku tak bisa di sini terus! Aku harus keluar!"

Eiji pun mulai membuka pintu dalam koridor itu satu persatu, namun ternyata semuanya terkunci. Saat sedang kebingungan, ia menyadari kalau di tengah koridor ada sebuah meja kaca berkaki tiga yang di atasnya tergeletak sebuah kunci. Eiji mengambil kunci itu dan menelitinya. Uuh, kunci itu terlalu kecil untuk semua pintu di koridor! Namun kemudian Eiji menyadari ada sebuah pintu kecil yang ukurannya tak lebih dari pintu tikus di balik tirai. Eiji mencoba mencocokkan kuncinya dengan pintu itu, dan berhasil! Eiji melongok ke lubang pintu tersebut. Ternyata dibaliknya ada sebuah kebun yang sangat indah dan rimbun. Eiji ingin ke sana, tapi kepalanya saja tidak muat, apalagi seluruh badannya!

"Uuh, bagaimana ini? Andai saja tubuhku bisa menyusut, pasti aku bisa melalui pintu itu. Tapi mustahil.." Eiji kembali ke meja kaca tadi, berharap menemukan kunci lain. Namun bukan kunci yang di dapatnya, namun sebuah botol kaca yang tertempel tulisan _'minum aku'_.

Eiji menimang-nimang botol tersebut. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering, dan minuman berwarna oranye itu terlihat begitu menyegarkan. Meskipun ragu-ragu, akhirnya Eiji pun menenggak minuman tersebut.

Dalam sekejap minuman tersebut habis. Rasanya sangat segar! Kalau dibandingkan dengan jus Inui, uuh, jauh deh!

Tanpa Eiji sadari, ternyata tubuhnya telah menyusut. "Waah, hebat! Rupanya minuman tadi bisa untuk menyusutkan tubuh, ya! Jangan-jangan Inui ambil andil dari pembuatannya lagi, habis jusnya kan punya efek aneh-aneh! Tapi kalau jus Inui sesegar itu, aku tidak akan keberatan untuk meminumnya terus..."

Dengan semangat Eiji menuju pintu kecil tadi. Tapi ternyata terkunci! Rupanya pintu itu terkunci otomatis apabila ditutup. Kuncinya... sial, Eiji menaruhnya di atas meja kaca saat meminum jus aneh tadi!

Eiji pun bergegas menghampiri meja kaca tadi. Tapi rupanya, karena tubuh Eiji telah menyusut jauh, meja kaca itu terlihat begitu tinggi. Eiji berusaha memanjatnya, tapi kali meja itu sangat licin. Eiji akhirnya menyerah dan terduduk di atas karpet karena kelelshsn. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" rengeknya. Bagaimanapun, Eiji masih seorang anak SMP, dan sebagai anak terbungsu di keluarganya, Eiji tak terbiasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini— well, tak ada _seorangpun_ yang terbiasa pada situasi seperti ini.

"Tidak, Eiji, kau tak boleh menangis!!" Eiji menepuk pipinya sendiri dan mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya— dan menemukan sebuah toples kecil berisi banyak kue yang dipermukaan toplesnya tertulis tulisan _'makan aku'_.

Eiji menimang-nimang toples itu dan berpikir, mungkin toples ini bisa membantunya untuk mengubah ukurannya. "Yap, kucoba saja dulu, setidaknya kalau kue ini membuatku membesar aku bisa mengambil kunci di ats meja, dan kalau kue ini membuatku lebih kecil aku bisa merayap keluar dari celah pintu menuju kebun tadi. Afek yang manapun tak masalah bagiku!"

Eiji pun mulai menggigit kue itu, dan mendapati tubuhnya membesar ke ukuran semula. "Rupanya kue ini membuatku membesar! Baguslah" dan Eiji pun menghabiskan semua kue di dalam toples— tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

_-Bersambung- _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Akhirnya ku update! D maap ya kalau lama banget, saya sangat sangat sibuk sama kerjaan, fic, fanart, dll. Btw soal bantuan referensi yang saya tulis di chapter 1 dengan menyesal saya batalkan karena sudah dapat dari temen sekolahku ;; thanks for reading, btw. Like it? Hate it? So review please…. ;)**

Kai Natsuyou

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© January, 1st, 2008 by Kai Natsuyou. All rights reserved.


	3. Chapter 3: Kolam Air Mata

**Eiji in Wordenland**

Author: Kai

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland and tenipuri were not mine

Genre: adventure

Rating: G

Summary: Eiji bertemu Bunny Mukahi dan terlempar ke sebuah Wonderland, dimana ia bertemu dengan 'makhluk-makhluk' aneh dan unik...

**Chapter ****3: Kolam Air Mata**

Eiji tahu menyesal pun tidak ada gunanya. Tapi dia harus melakukan apalagi selain menyesali diri sendiri? Bergerak saja sulit baginya saat ini.

Akibat menghabiskan kue dalam toples tadi, tubuh Eiji membesar hingga lebih dari 4 meter. Bahkan dalam posisi duduk, kepalanya harus menunduk karena terbentur atap.

Eiji memandang kakinya yang menjauh ke ujung lorong hingga ia tidak bisa melihatnya. "Mou... apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang..." Eiji mulai terisak. Ia tahu tidak pantas seorang anak laki-laki menangis, tapi ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan. Airmatanya makin turun dengan deras. "Apa yang harus kulakukan" isaknya.

"Gawatgawatgawat!!! Akutelatakutelatakutelat!! Aagh, kalau aku tidak bergegas, sang Duchess pasti akan mengamuk!!!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dan Eiji langsung menghentikan isaknya dan melihat ke arah suara tersebut berasal.

Ternyata itu adalah suara anak berkostum kelinci tadi. Anak itu berlari dengan panik dan menggenggam sarung tangan di tangan kirinya, dan kipas di tangan kanannya.

Eiji pun mencoba menyapanya. "Hei, maaf, bisakah aku minta tolong—" namun anak itu terlihat begitu panik dan tidak mempedulikan Eiji. Bahkan ia menjatuhkan sarung tangan dan kipas yang dipegangnya, dan berlari hingga hilang dalam koridor yang gelap.

Eiji memungut sarung tangan dan kipas tersebut. Karena udara terasa sangat panas, ia pun menggunakan kipas tersebut untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa gerah (walaupun sepertinya tidak terlalu berpengaruh).

"Sungguh hari yang aneh" keluh Eiji, "kuharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi... ah, benar! Ini pasti mimpi! Pasti saat ini aku sedang tertidur di atas kasurku yang empuk, dan terbangun begitu jam wekerku berbunyi. Ya, pasti begitu! Kalau begitu, kapan ya kira-kira jam wekerku berbunyi? Kuharap jam wekerku segera berbunyi. Sepertinya mimpi ini sudah berlalu begitu lama. Ya, pasti sebentar lagi aku terbangun! Aku cukup menunggu sedikit lagi hingga aku terbangun..." Eiji mulai menggumam. Tapi karena ia tidak juga 'terbangun', ia mulai kesal.

"Hooi diriku, cepat bangun!!!! Nanti aku telat ke sekolah!!! Mou, diriku benar-benar tukang tidur, apa yang harus kulakukan biar aku cepat bangun, ya? Argh, kok omonganku makin ngaco, ya? Apa ini bukan mimpi, tapi aku mulai gila dan memiliki imajinasi-imajinasi yang aneh?"

Eiji terus mengoceh sendiri hingga ia menyadari satu hal. Hey, kenapa kok tangannya terasa berat? Saat Eiji sadar, rupanya kipas dan sarung tangan itu menjadi begitu besar dan berat— bukan, Eiji-lah yang mengecil! Rupanya ia kembali mengecil lagi.

Eiji baru menyadari bahwa kipas si bocah kelinci itu telah membuatnya mengecil.

Eiji makin mengecil, dan dengan panik ia segera melepaskan kipasnya untuk mencegah ia menjadi lebih kecil lagi. Ukurannya sekarang sudah pas untuk memasuki pintu kecil tadi! Tapi— sial!!! Eiji lupa untuk mengambil kuncinya waktu membesar tadi!

Eji tediam. Ia tidak pernah mempunyai ukuran sekecil ini sebelumnya— well, manusia normal memang seharusnya tidak mengecil dan membesar seperti yang terjadi pada Eiji hari ini.

Tiba-tiba Eiji terpeleset sesuatu yang licin dan terjatuh hingga ia terbenam air sampai sebahunya. Kenapa ada air disini? Apakah hujan dan atapnya bocor?

Eiji baru sadar kalau air yang menggenang selututnya saat berdiri itu adalah airmatanya sendiri saat ia menangis dalam ukuran besar tadi. Eiji kembali menyesal, untuk apa ia menangis segala kalau itu bisa menimbulkan banjir seperti ini? Yah, ini juga bukan salahnya kan, siapa sangka airmatanya akan membentuk kolam airmata?

Eiji mendengar suara air berkecipak dibelakangnya dan berpikir mungkin itu kuda nil atau bebek, hingga ia sadar bahwa ia ada di dalam ruangan, dan suara itu rupanya ditimbulkan oleh seorang anak laki-laki berambut ikal hitam yang mempunyai (atau memakai?) telinga yang besar di kepalanya, seperti telinga tikus, dan ekor tikus yang panjang mencuat dari pantatnya. Apakah semua orang yang ada di sini ber_cosplay_?

Eiji ingin menyapanya, tapi ia bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya. Karena itu dengan ragu-ragu ia menyapa "a-anoo, tuan tikus?" namun orang itu hanya berjalan dengan cuek sambil memainkan poninya tanpa peduli pada Eiji.

"Nya..." gumam Eiji sambil menghela nafas, tapi tiba-tiba si 'tuan tikus' menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Eiji dengan pandangan waspada. Si tuan tikus mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Eiji. "jangan meniru suara kucing, kau membuatku takut!" amuknya. ('nya' adalah suara kucing di jepang, seperti 'meow' di Indonesia, sekedar pemberitahuan untuk yang ga tau, kalo dah tau ya no prob nn).

Eiji tersentak dan langsung meminta maaf. "Ma-maaf tuan tikus!! Err, aku ngga sengaja, aku ngga tahu kamu ngga suka kucing—"

"Bukan tuan tikus," gerutu si 'tuan tikus',

"Mizuki. Mizuki Hajime."

"Ah, ya. Maaf, itu hanya kebiasaan, soalnya aku sangat suka kucing! Bagiku kucing itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Apalagi mereka sangat pintar menangkap tikus—"

Mizuki berjengit. "Ah, maaf, aku ngga sengaja lagi!" sesal Eiji.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyebut kucing lagi," gerutu Mizuki, "kami sekeluarga sangat membenci kucing. Makhluk kotor, brutal, ganas, tidak berkeprihewani..."

Eiji hampir tertawa mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Mizuki, namun karena Mizuki terlihat serius, ia tidak jadi tertawa.

"...pokoknya jangan sebut 'itu' lagi di depanku."

Eiji mengangguk menurut. "Kalau begitu, apa kau suka anjing? Pamanku di desa ada yang punya anjing, lucu sekali! Namanya Shiro. Ia sangat menurut, akan mengambil apapun yang kau lempar kepadanya, ia juga akan duduk kalau di suruh! Pamanku yang petani sangat sayang padanya, soalnya Shiro sangat membantu karena sudah membunuh banyak tikus di sawah— aah, maaf!"

Eiji lagi-lagi menyesali ucapannya karena Mizuki lagi-lagi berjengit hingga ia terpeleset. Mizuki merenggut dan segera bangun, lalu berjalan dengan cepat mendahului Eiji.

"Aah, maaf, maaf, kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku janji tidak akan menyebut-nyebut soal kucing dan anjing lagi!" mohon Eiji sambil setengah berlari menyusul Mizuki. Mizuki menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Eiji dengan wajah pucat dan sedikit gemetaran.

"Kamu harus janji. Ayo ikut aku, dan akan kuceritakan padamu kenapa aku tidak suka kucing dan anjing."

Eiji mengangguk dan mengikuti Mizuki. Lama-lama rombongan bertambah oleh orang-orang (atau makhluk?) yang juga kebasahan. Alice dan Mizuki berjalan di depan, dan bersama-sama akhirnya mereka sampai ke suatu tempat.

_-Bersambung- _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter ke tiga, akhirnya! Pas sebulan! Perjalanan masih cukup panjang, tapi karena menulis ini cukup fun, aku usahain pasti aku selesaikan. Tapi ngga bisa cepat-cepat, soalnya susah nyari mood, jadi maaf ya kalau update-an berikutnya agak lama, tapi aku usahain secepatnya… ;;**

**Like it? Hate it? Please tell me, so review douzo…**

Kai Natsuyou

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© February, 1st, 2008 by Kai Natsuyou. All rights reserved.


End file.
